Para que lo sepa
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Estás allí, es hermosa. Sólo quieres que lo sepa, sin cambiar nada. Seddie.


**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Para que lo sepa**

No aprendes aún a mentir como se debe, así que repetir la incansable falsedad una y mil veces en el cristal no dará resultado.

Esfuérzate cuanto quieras, cambia miles de detalles que ella dice odiar por obtener una mínima palabra de reconocimiento, una prueba de que su mirada cerúlea sabe que estás allí y esperas atento, sin reclamar. Eres un idiota, tonto. Demasiado caballero para poner la voz en un anhelo, rompiendo así el magro lazo de amistad que puede unirlos de vez en cuando. Ella no brinda su confianza a muchas personas, justificas. No te permitirás perder eso.

Nunca encuentras a la persona adecuada, aquella que no destrozará tus intenciones y tu corazón, queriéndolo o no. Carly Shay es hermosa, dulce en su perfección, pero presumías desde el principio que su gentil trato no treparía los límites de la camaradería, que sus ocasionales besos no eran más que típicas respuestas a un gusto por alguien que le salvó la vida. Tinto en los ojos castaños, la premisa de jamás amarte de esa manera te lastimaba, no obstante los amagos de la chica por repetir cuán especial eras, como amigo.

Carly, inocente y tierna _Carly_, jamás se recrearía en victoria por una expresión herida tuya aunque la pena acudía de todos modos. La necedad del mocoso enamorado nunca te bendijo con tal conocimiento, no obstante ahora entenderlo. Ella es feliz ahora, con ese chico cuyo nombre escapa apenas tu memoria, como la hermana que no tienes e imaginas igual. ¿Predecías, antes del cambio de voz y el bendito "estirón" de los 13 que no sería la morena quien alimentaría los desvelos en el bachillerato?

El práctico, el predecible Benson de entonces chasquearía la lengua en un bufido incrédulo.

Engáñate, Fredward, porque la fantasía es lo poco que resta al mascullar que quizá hoy tu atuendo no recibirá un comentario burlón, o tal vez sí y obtendrás la satisfacción de algo más allá del saludo usual. Realmente, es ilógico entender a qué estás jugando. No deseas amarla. No deberías, es peligrosa y cada centímetro de tu piel lo grita. Y no te corresponderá, que es lo más importante. Resulta muy simple imaginar las razones del porqué.

Rayos, ni siquiera te tiene en la misma consideración que Carly. Amigo ocasional, compañero de _trabajo_. Ni una sílaba más, ni una menos. Por ello, raya en el masoquismo esperarla a estas horas de la noche, pretendiendo estar dormido aunque ambos pueden ver que el falso desorden de las ropas cuidadosamente escogidas es patético.

Sólo para que lo sepa, tan sólo para que lo suponga y aparezcas una vez en su fugaz meditar antes de devorar el tocino de tu refrigerador. Para que lo sepa, sin incluir perder tu nimia dignidad o ganar su odio eterno, entenderlo pese a no tener idea alguna. Sonreírte al menos una vez careciendo del instinto a ridiculizarte de un modo u otro. Un minuto, una vez. No es que pidas mucho, contento con migajas de lo que Carly (y ahora Sam, maldita Sam) desean darte. Vamos, revisa el reloj de nuevo. Considerando la hora, ella tendría que estar ya aquí, asaltando tu puerta para molestarte.

—¡Oye, Fredward! —irrumpe una potente exclamación, seguida del esperado golpe seco a madera que podría despertar a un regimiento, pero no a Spencer. Una sonrisa logra esconderse tras el inapropiado bufido antes de abrir y dejar el paso libre al relámpago en rumbo a tu cocina, tu refrigerador, tocino u otro artículo comestible.

— "Hola, Freddie. ¿Puedo pasar?" "Oh, claro Sam. Adelante" —ironizas deslizándote en su busca. La rubia envía el eco de un vistazo irritado en tu dirección.

—No empieces ahora, Benson. —gruñe—. Muero de hambre. —pronunció luego, plenamente concentrada en engullir cuanto encontrase. Un bocadillo antes de ingresar al hogar de los Shay para un nuevo episodio de "Despierta, Spencer", pues sabe que quizá el mayor de los Shay no tendrá algo digerible en el apartamento, estando Carly ausente.

Sonríes, divertido. Te limitas a recoger lo necesario para el segmento, apremiando a Sam en el proceso y recibiendo un molesto —Sí, tonto, lo que digas. —simple variación del ¿Alguna vez he escuchado lo que tú ordenas? que, tal vez, no siente necesario. Revisas la cámara en el entretanto, repitiendo sin hablar lo poco conveniente que es mirarla estando a su entera disposición.

—¿Sam? —inmóvil, es extraño. Te encuentras con los fríos ojos de ella clavados en ti, una servilleta suspendida en camino a su boca. Esperas el insulto correspondiente porque debes lucir bastante mal después de una hora probando cada lado de la cama sin dormir. Tiene que ser eso y lo comprendes, vaya que sí.

—E-eres —musita espabilando, cayendo en cuenta del instrumento en tu mano y el resto de tu equipo para esta noche—. Eres _realmente _un ñoño.

Camina y síguela, ni siquiera logras formular una respuesta a lo obvio. Sólo estás ahí, productor técnico, y no eres nadie en su reducido mundo: no la mejor amiga incondicional que es Carly ni el hermano mayor del cual gusta un poco como Spencer. Eres el simple, plano y aburrido Freddie. Pesadilla de su existencia y saco de golpear continuo.

—¡Muévete, Fredward!

La máscara vuelve a tu rostro, el falso ceño fruncido y una reprimenda por gritar tan alto a esta hora. Para confesar que es hermosa al alabar discretamente sus habilidades abriendo puertas. Sólo para que lo imagine y que lo entienda, sin cambiar nada.

* * *

N/A. Ugh, random, lo sé. Leí unos comentarios sobre el nuevo "Wake up, Spencer", como Freddie parece querer más la aprobación de Sam y nació esto. Comentarios, tomatazos y amenazas respectivas al botón de review. Aun si es algo cortito, háganme saber que lo leyeron.


End file.
